Promesses
by soffya
Summary: A la veille d'une guerre sainte, un chevalier vient faire ses adieux. OS écrit à l'occasion d'un concours.


**Promesses**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis là

-Alors c'est ici que tout va se terminer...

-Non pas ici, et pas maintenant mais l'heure est proche. »

Milo poussa un profond soupir. La nuit était noire et le vent venait de se lever. Mais les frissons qui parcouraient son échine ne provenaient pas de là. Les 108 spectres d'Hadès venaient de briser le sceau d'Athéna aux cinq pics et une nouvelle guerre commençait. Et il y avait cet endroit, seulement éclairé par le clair de lune, si sinistre. « Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là, répéta Milo.

- Et je te retourne la question... »

Milo pivota vivement sur lui-même et fit face à la jeune femme qui l'avait rejoint. Il fut instantanément touché par son regard si triste. Ce regard bleu azur qui le fixait et qui faisait remonter tant de reproches. Elle avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et ses longs cheveux noirs se soulevaient au rythme de la brise. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Alors? Demanda-t-elle. Tu fais quoi ici?

Je suis venu me faire pardonner.

Il n'y a rien à pardonner et tu le sais! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Pourtant je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse... »

_« Aïe! _

_Petite idiote! Ça t'apprendra à ne pas regarder devant toi quand tu marches! Dit l'adolescent en assénant un énième coup de pied à la fillette qui se retrouvait recroquevillée au sol. _

_Arrêtez ça! » Une autre voix. Inconnue. Déterminée. _

_La fillette n'osait pas relever la tête de peur de s'attirer les foudres de ses bourreaux. Elle entendait cependant des bruits de coups et des gémissements. Piquée par la curiosité, elle osa posée le regard sur la scène qui se déroulait sur la place du village. Elle y découvrit un garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, mettre une véritable raclée aux adolescents qui s'en était pris à elle. Deux venaient de prendre la fuite et le troisième tentait d'échapper aux pierres que lui lançait son sauveur. Elle se releva et contempla les dégâts : sa robe neuve était couverte de poussière et avait plusieurs accrocs. Elle allait se faire passer un sacré savon une fois à la maison... _

_« Tu sais, c'est plus facile de se défendre quand on est debout! » Son sauveur la regarda, les yeux bleus pleins de malice. La fillette avait la vague impression qu'il se moquait légèrement. _

_« Facile à dire, rétorqua-t-elle. Ils m'ont poussé et j'ai trébuché. _

_Alors il faut se relever. Se relever pour rester forte! » puis il se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin qui avait tout de communicatif. Vexée, la fillette lui tourna le dos et fit mine de s'éloigner. Quelques pas plus loin, elle vit une tornade bleue la dépasser et se planter devant elle. _

_« Te fâches pas! C'était juste un conseil, après tu en fais ce que tu veux! _

_Merci... Merci beaucoup! Pour tout... _

_Arf! Y'a pas de quoi! Je m'appelle Milo. J'habite plus loin, sur le chemin de la colline. _

_Moi c'est Callia! _

_Ravie de te rencontrer Callia! » La fillette le regarda, éberluée puis lui adressa un immense sourire._

« Ce jour là je me suis juré de te protéger, et je n'ai pas pu...

Ce n'est pas de ton fait Milo, cela ne l'a jamais été. Tu sais bien que notre destin n'est pas entre nos mains. Les dieux décident...

Tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas Callia? -

Bien sûr... » Milo sourit à cette réponse en songeant qu'elle était évidente. Callia avait un don depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle pressentait les choses. Les gens du village disaient qu'elle avait sûrement du sang de moires dans les veines. A vrai dire, il l'avait cru lui aussi, en la voyant prostrée durant de longues minutes, le regard dans le vide, puis partir précipitamment, l'air anxieux. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Mais il avait découvert que c'était quand même une toute autre raison. Elle n'était qu'un simple chevalier, comme lui. Seulement elle était la disciple du dieu Chronos. Le temps, avant, pendant et après. Elle voit tout, elle le maîtrise sans pour autant l'influencer. Et ça, Milo avait du mal à l'accepter : « Si tu savais, pourquoi y être allé? Tu savais que leur châtiment serait terrible! -

Je ne faisais que mon devoir Milo. Comme tu fais le tien aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce qui va se passer, et pourtant tu ne tourneras pas le dos à ton destin, tu n'es pas comme ça. -

Toi tu aurais dû le faire! Tu aurais dû me prévenir j'aurais fais quelque chose. -

Ce n'était pas ton combat Milo. »

Milo baissa la tête. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il comprenait à présent les raisons qui l'ont poussée à partir. Pourtant il aurait tant voulu la protéger.

« Tu vois Milo, il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'ai fais mes choix et tu n'y es pour rien. Ne te ronge pas les sangs inutilement. »

Callia s'approcha doucement de son ami et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Délicatement, elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front du chevalier d'or puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle murmura : « tout ira bien, Milo. Tout se passera bien.

Tu seras là?

Bien sûr, dit-elle avec le sourire. Je serais à tes côtés du début à la fin. Je serais tout prêt, tu pourras sentir ma présence. -

Et après? -

Je serais là Milo, ne t'en fais pas. »

Alors Milo enlaça son amie. Cela faisait si longtemps... Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble. Il la protégeait et elle le modérait. Ils étaient complémentaires. Puis ils avaient dû se séparer. Lui avait dû partir pour le sanctuaire recevoir sa formation. Il revenait quelques fois au village, puis un jour, elle n'était plus là et il avait compris que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Elle avait choisit son camps, et lui le sien. Il n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver face à elle. Le destin en a décidé autrement. Les dieux en ont décidé autrement.

« Il va être temps Milo. » Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il le savait. Il pouvait ressentir les premiers spectres franchirent les frontières du sanctuaire. Il regarda son amie qui continuait à lui sourire. Soudain il se sentit comme apaisé. Il était prêt.

« J'aime bien ce que tu as fait de mon poème. » lui dit Callia, toujours avec le sourire. Milo fronça les sourcils. Ce fameux poème qu'elle avait laissé sur le seuil du temple du scorpion, le jour de son départ. Ces quelques mots écrits à la place des adieux prononcés. Milo repensait à ces instants où il avait découvert ce bout de papier. L'inquiétude, la panique puis la tristesse. Il n'avait pas tout de suite saisi le sens de ces mots. Puis il avait compris qu'elle avait fait ça pour le préserver. Soudain, une branche craqua derrière Milo. Il se retourna vivement. Rien, personne. Il observa les alentours. Il n'y avait personne... pas même Callia. Son amie avait disparu, sans un mot, sans un geste. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, elle serait là avec lui et il le savait. Il se dirigea doucement vers une pierre, située entre deux églantiers. Il s'agenouilla et passa délicatement la main dessus. Il lut les quelques mots gravés dessus.

A Callia, mon amie, ma sœur.

« Près de la grille qui grince, Mon cœur rejoint en hâte, Par le chemin entre les blés, Le long des églantiers, Cette pierre qui recouvre Mon corps allongé. »

Ce poème si précieux de son amie était devenu l'épitaphe qui ornait sa tombe.


End file.
